


Do Not Weep

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [7]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Death, Funeral Poem, Gen, Optimism, Victory over Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not a defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Weep

**Author's Note:**

> My father was an adventurer. He always wanted to see what was over the top of the next hill. He had a lot of disappointments and sorrows in life, but he kept a childish wonder of the future. He loved visiting with people and sharing his stories with them. The cancer that took his life robbed him first of his independence and then of his joy for living. Death was a release, and these words were included in his funeral service.

Do Not Weep

Do not weep if I be dead,

You know in life I would not have that.

I am content; 

I am at peace now.

For me, the battle ceased

And I but marched to another victory.

 

Do not weep for me,

For I am smiling.


End file.
